Gate - The Russians Are There
by The new god
Summary: The gate opens in moscow and the empire pissed of the russians. Nukes, Gas, Napalm and Clusters will be used. There will be no humanitarian BS, only war, conquest and russian brutality (well compared to the empire the russians doesn't seem all that bad).


Before we start i'm just going to say that i don't know much about russian military so correct me if i'm worng and i don't know much about russians, the only thing i know about russians are from youtube's FPS Russia.

-Story start-

Vladimir Dragunov is an spetsnaz operative on leave.

Right now he's enjoying his day by indulging his hobby namely looking and buying weapons.

Yes he loves weapons never goes to bed with out it. 'the weapon is your woman' he says before going to bed, that is also probably the reason he never got a girlfriend. He creeps them out.

While he's at a gun store looking at weapons, he heard a sudden rumbling and moments later he saw a dragon with an armored figured riding it. Carrying a lance.

"the fuck" he said before seeing it swoop down and impale a pedestrian.

Through years of military training finally kicked in and made him snaped out of it.

The first thing he did is call command.

"hello, this is captain vladimir dragunov, serial number (can't think of one), authentication code (can't think of one) "

He waited for a second as the person on the other side confirms before a female voice said "hello, captain what can i do for you?"

"we have a situation down town. There's em... Dragons flying every where." before the person on the other side could say any thing he quickly added "look just check the cameras around moscow and satellite images there should be something."

Althought the operator doubted him, she decided to indulge him and checked the cameras.

A few moments later vlad heard her gasped "my god" before hearing her franticly talk to some one else.

After a while she came back "sorry there, we're beginning to organized but can you tell me where you are right now"

He told her where he was.

"aright meet up with the local police and keep the enemy at bay until the army gets there" she told.

"roger that" and he hangs up.

He head for the police station.

On his way he say a dragon flying not far from where he was begging to be shot.

He positions himself, adjusted his breathing and sights.

He locks on to the dragons head and gently squeezed the trigger and his gun fired.

Bang

His shot hit the dragon's mouth and broke one of it's razor like teeth, that clearly enraged the dragon and charges straight for him.

Through years of military training, he didn't panicked and instead saw this a opportunity. 'this basterd just made it easier' he thought as the dragon head right into his sights.

If the dumbass wants to seek death he is more than happy to oblighe.

He pull the trigger.

Bang

And his shot hits the dragon straight in the eye to it's brain killing it.

It fell and crashes to the ground and throwing of it ridder.

The ridder tried to get up but was quickly put down with a shot from vlad.

He continues his way and finally arrived at the the police station, he heads for a police officer that's ordering around other officers.

"i'm captain dragunov and i'm ordered here to assist you" vlad said that as he shows him his ID.

The officer then looked at him and said "good to see you, we've been expecting you." and the officer told to gear up and where to go.

He put on a helmet and vest and also grabbed an SMG in case they got close.

He went to the street that is about to be charged by the enemy and took position on the roof of a building nearby.

There he looked in to his scope and scanned the area and reported any thing that cought hos eye by radio.

Soon there is a large roman formation coming in to view. He couldn't belive it, actual romans walking in neat square formation, armed with sheilds and swords.

It's very intimidating that is if they got close and go a few centuries back, but from a mordern day's point of view that is just plane stupid.

Vlad smiles and whispers to himself "target rich environment" as he aim his rifle at the empire's commander leading his men on a horse.

He radioed it in and waited hungrily for the cammand to kill.

He watched as the enemy formation gets closer and closer.

And the command finally came and he's the first to shot.

Bang

"first blood" he murmur to himself as the commander fell from his horse , now missing a large chunk of his head.

A second later the rest of the police fore unloaded their load.

And the front of the roman formation is quickly reduced to nothing.

A few romans droped their sheilds and made a mad dash but was quickly put down by machine gun fire. Vlad looked at with smile on his face, it's sights like this haven't seen since world war 1.

Seeing mechine guns at work is really something, now he knows why machine guns were dubbed devils paint brush. Where ever you point it crimson blood spreads.

This sight made vlad wished he picked up a machine gun and went rambo on them.

'Back to work' he thought to himself as he continues to snip commanders and officers alike.

'although not as fun as a machine gun but it will have to do' he thought to himself as he snip a terrified officer in the face.

But all good thing must come to an end.

"Reinforcements has arrived" a voice rang throught the radio as vlad hear the distinct sound of screaching left by jets.

Seconds later he saw missiles sweeping high above him and hitting dragons circling the city.

And the dragons fell with nothing but charred remeans.

Moments later jets sweep pass him, they were to fast and he couldn't get a view of them in time as the quickly rised above the clouds.

It was followed by gunships Mil Mi-24 or Crocodile as people call them. They sweeped low from street to street laying waste to any enemy formations.

"well seems like party's over" he said as he made his way back down.

Below the building he was at was full of dead bodies and blood painted the street red.

Not far from him a roman soldier seem to have survived and trying to get up but before he could do it, " welcome of russia " vlad said as greeted him with a rifle butt to the face knocking him out.

" take him away " he told the police officers who were now giving him strange looks.


End file.
